Taught by an archangel
by drade666
Summary: Teresa's been going away alot lately so Sam asks Gabriel for some assistance in keeping himself occupied while she's gone.


_**TAUGHT BY AN ARCHANGEL**_

Sam shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly as he stood in front of Gabriel who had his arms crossed waiting for the question that Sam apparently had. Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently on the ground in front of him as he pursed his lips to one side with a raised eyebrow wondering if Sam was ever going to spit out what he'd called to ask him for. They continued the stare off for a little longer then suddenly Sam made a move indicating he might actually be ready to speak.

"Gabriel? I was wondering if maybe you could…" Sam trailed off clearly becoming embarrassed as a flush started to appear on his face.

"Maybe I could what?" Gabriel asked wishing Sam would just hurry up and spit it out already.

"Maybe you could…um teach me…how too…you know…" Sam trailed off as he gestured slightly with his hands. Gabriel tilted his head at the gesture's Sam was making then furrowed his brow for a second in thought only to suddenly raise both eyebrows at once in understanding.

"Are you asking _ME_ to teach you how to jerk off?" Gabriel asked bluntly making Sam turn redder.

"Look, Teresa's been going away a lot lately and I kind of need a little…" Sam trailed off again still very uncomfortable with this conversation.

"You don't know how?" Gabriel asked with one raised eyebrow and a questioning look on his face.

"Of course I do, I was…just wondering…if you could…give me some…tips?" Sam slowly said as he averted his gaze from the hazel-eyed archangel and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh so you're just looking for pointers" Gabriel stated with a smirk

"Yes" Sam confirmed as he hung his head further from embarrassment

"Why didn't you just say so Sammy, I'll be happy to show you a few tips" Gabriel assured him as he smirked at Sam.

"Really?" Sam asked becoming a little confused

"Sure, Drade's gone as well and I was looking for a little release, I'll show you what to do" Gabriel explained earning a surprised almost horrified look from Sam

"No! I'm not jacking off with you, just tell me" Sam protested

"But that's no fun plus it doesn't translate too well if I simply tell you it'll work better if I show you" Gabriel tells him still smirking as he walks up beside Sam guiding him towards the bed now.

"Gabe, I don't know about this" Sam said feeling very awkward

"Just sit down there and lets do this, I promise Sammich by the end of this you'll have some of the best times of your life" Gabriel assured him as Sam sat down on the edge of the motel room bed with Gabriel sitting down beside him with they're backs to the door.

"I still don't know…" Sam trailed off

"Come on, don't you want to learn to please not just yourself but your woman as well?" Gabriel asked wiggling his eyebrows seductively

"Okay fine" Sam finally agreed

Gabriel smiled then immediately moved his hand to his pants undoing his belt before undoing the button and undoing the zipper. Sam followed suit but a little more awkwardly as Gabriel pulled out his soft length Sam tried not to stare as he began jerking himself to hardness. Sam slowly grasped his own soft cock pulling it from his pants to jerk himself till he started getting hard. After a few minutes Gabriel started giving Sam instructions on some interesting techniques for increasing his pleasure when alone as they panted heavily with their breathing starting to hitch.

Meanwhile…

Teresa approached the motel room her and Sam were sharing pulling out the key from her pocket. Teresa unlocked the door, opening it as she stepped threw but stopped when she noticed Sam and Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed, she furrowed her brow in confusion as to what they were doing only to stop dead in her tracks when she realized it after a moan rang out from Sam.

"What are you two doing?" Teresa shouted taking both the boys off guard resulting in a humorous scene of them falling off the bed in opposite directions of each other.

"Teresa! I…um…we…" Sam tried to explain but he was so surprised that she was back he couldn't. Sam felt so embarrassed as he sat on the ground with himself exposed for the entire world to see and Gabriel sitting next to him also exposed.

"I was just giving Sammy some tips that's all" Gabriel said matter of factually

"What?" Teresa asked with an annoyed face

"I asked Gabriel to show me a few things" Sam finally was able to explain a little then hung his head in a little shame.

"So…what? I don't please you anymore is that it?" Teresa asked in annoyance

"What? No that's not it…I just…I…" But before Sam could finish his sentence Teresa began to leave in a huff.

"Gabriel help me out here" Sam stated unable to get up and go after her cause of his current condition

"Okay, sure" Gabriel smirked as he snapped his fingers

Teresa blinked then suddenly found herself tied to the bed, spread eagle, straining against the ropes. Gabriel crawled up Teresa's body till he was straddling her hips as Sam stood up in a little bit of a panic.

"Gabriel!" Teresa shouted pulling at the ropes still

"I've shown you how to please yourself, now let me show you some tips for pleasing your woman" Gabriel stated slyly

"Gabriel! NO!" Teresa protested but then chocked as a gag was suddenly in her mouth

Sam thought about it for a moment then smiled as he came over to join Gabriel on top of Teresa who glared at them. Sam ignored her as they started the lessons all over again.


End file.
